As the nation becomes more safety conscience, various states are considering enacting regulations to require children to wear safety helmets while riding their bicycles. Accordingly, it is of some importance to try to ensure that the helmet is close by the bicycle when the child chooses to take a ride. The current practice in this regard is rather haphazard. Some children hook the chin straps of their helmets over the bicycle handle bars. In the case of bikes with baskets, the helmets may be deposited in the baskets. Usually, however, since there is no definite way to secure the helmet to the bike, the helmet is thrown on the floor or ground and very often is lost.